


I would love fanfic ideas.

by Hmarie1995



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Gen, give me promts to write about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hmarie1995/pseuds/Hmarie1995
Summary: Tell me what you want to hear.
Relationships: Ben Gross & Devi Vishwakumar, Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 20
Kudos: 6





	I would love fanfic ideas.

I am kind of late to the Never Have I Ever party, but I got so hooked on it so fast. I tend to hyperfixate on things and fanfiction is a healthier thing to fixate on. So anyone tell me what kind of Ben and Devi fanfiction to write! I knew from the moment I saw the character's chemistry that I would be obsessed with the couple. I'm not a fan of complete AU fanfiction, but love cannon diveregent, aged up characters, going in depth over certain cannon scenes. So if you have any prompts of fanfiction you would want to read let me know!


End file.
